The Forsaken Fairy
by Abyssalwalker
Summary: Rated M for Violence, Blood&Gore, explicit scenes, and profanity. OCxMirajane Strong OC Credits to Sherrilyn Kenyon for helping me with the Demons


Fairy Tail

A boy can be seen making his way towards Magnolia, home of what many believe to be the greatest guild in Fiore.

The boy frowns, his brow creasing as he continues his path 'Will they treat me all the same? Or will I finally have a home?' he thinks as he steps through the gates of the town. He continues frowning as he nears the guild.

He knocks on the massive doors of the guild, but his 5 year old hands barely make a sound against the wood, however the door is opened anyway, opened by a small, about as small him, old man. "Who goes there?" the old man asks. The kid frowns 'This old man is part of Fairy Tail?' he thinks before he finally speaks "Uhm...my name is Lythion, I'm looking to join Fairy Tail." He says just loud enough for the old man to hear "Ah! That's great, the more the merrier! I'm Makarov, the guild master." He says as he pushes the door open to reveal the guild hall, and it's members.

Makarov leads him over to a counter where a nice looking brunette lady looks down at him "Ara~...Are you interested in joining this band of misfits?" She asks with a kind smile; Lythion to shy to say anything, simply nods. The lady chuckles before holding up, what seems to be a stamp. "Alright kiddo, what color stamp do you want and where do you want it?" The lady asks still smiling. The kid holds out the back of his hand "In Black please..." He murmurs softly. The lady continues to smile as she stamps the fairy tail symbol onto the back of his hand.

Lythion lets out a slight grunt at the soft burning pain the stamp gives off as the lady pulls the stamp away, revealing a deep jet black Fairy Tail symbol on his hand. "Welcome to Fairy Tail kid." He hears Makarov say from his left. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of Magic do you use?" He asks and the boy quickly grimaces knowing this question was to come. "Uh...similar magic to that of Mirajane Strauss." He says softly, Makarov quirks an eyebrow "Takeover Magic?" He asks in his usual gruff tone, Lythion in turn nods "Instead of using Satan Soul, I use the Demon Soul Takeover." He says softly, only letting the brunette and Makarov hear. Makarov strokes his chin "Isn't Satan stronger than Demons? So, you'll never be stronger than her." He asks curiously, and snort can be heard from 2 different locations. The first from in front of him from Lythion and the 2nd from across the Hall from the White Haired Beauty, Mirajane Strauss herself.

Mirajane quickly covers the distance between Lythion, Makarov, the Brunette, and herself. "Satan is stronger than a large majority of demons, though there is still quite a few who can step on him as if he were a bug. A couple of examples, we have Malphas, the Daeve General, we have the Ambrosius Malachai, said to have enough power at his finger tips to destroy the world. Those are just a couple of the demons capable of destroying Satan. Why did Satan being stronger than Demons come into conversation?" She asks tilting her head as Makarov points to Lythion "He uses a Demon Soul Takeover magic." He says still contemplating Mirajane's words.

Mirajane's eyes widen "Which demon did you take over?" She asks incredulously. Lythion looks away quickly as if hurt "An Aamon, a high ranking Wolf Demon, he was a friend that was fatally injured protecting me, and I didn't want him to leave me just yet, so he allowed me to take him over." He says softly as he looks down. Mirajane looks a slightly sympathetic but it is quickly taken over by her excitement. "Finally! Someone like me!" She shouts with a smile, and Lythion nods also smiling at her "C-Can we spar?" she asks nervously after her excitement subsides a slight bit

Lythion scratches his head nervously as he nods "Uh...sure. I'm not very strong though." He says softly as he follows her out of the back into a large clearing, with Makarov following them.

After they arrive, Makarov stands between the two, looking at the 5 Year Old Lythion, and the 9 Year Old Mirajane. "Are both fighters ready?" He asks with an excited grin on his face, Lythion nods nervously, Mirajane excitedly. Makarov throws his head down and leaps back at the same time shouting at them to begin. Mirajane quickly transforms into her Satan Soul form, giving her a very intimidating presence. Lythion frowns and closes his eyes for just a moment 'Please help me Ezyza…' He thinks before activating his magic, "Demon Soul Takeover: Aamon!" he shouts, transforming into a Black Wolf, the same size as a Tiger, with eyes of an emerald green, each breath, letting out a small puff of flames. Mirajane looks shocked at first, giving Lythion a chance to launch a preemptive strike, he lunges at her, Claws outstretched. Mirajane quickly recovers and dodges, however, not fast enough to dodge one of Lythion's razor sharp claws, and receives a gnarly slash across her shoulder. Mirajane quickly whirls on Lythion and lets out a powerful blast of dark magic, Lythion shoots out a blast of Fire, and the blast of magic devours the fire, it being nothing more than a gnat to the magic.

Lythion, using his advanced agility quickly leaps out of the magic blast's path of destruction, however, it's for naught as Mirajane appears behind him in no time, lashing out with her own claws, being caught off guard, Lythion takes the full brunt of her attack; though he doesn't even flinch as a gash appears on his face, he snaps out with large canine fangs, clamping down on her right bicep, causing her to scream out. Lythion smiles inwardly, thinking he had won the fight before everything goes black as he feels a searing pain on the side of his head. Unbeknownst to him, courtesy of one named _**Laxus.**_


End file.
